yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 11: The Two Padas
Characters Kuma Donnie Yun Ryu, a fighter? -After finally waking up and renewing his time with Anna…Donnie had his mind set on one thing…getting better in every way. With Kuma and Anna living in the Villa now, Donnie has a full house to work with. The morning after their reunion’s everything went back to its regular schedule. It is a bright and early 6am in KasaiHana when Kuma rises from his sleep. The birds chirp in the trees just outside the Villa walls as Kuma comes out of his bedroom. He sleeps in nothing but his slave cloth. He has yet to fully accept the New World ways into his life. After the life he had experienced, he may be free on paper…but in his mind…he yet stands as slave. He walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a glass of orange juice to start the day. With the drink in his hand, he walks out to the patio where the rays of the sun brush against his darkened Gaul skin. He’d stand out there for minutes each day, just taking in the fresh air and beautiful view. A few minutes after Kuma had been standing there, the sound of Donnie’s door being shut is heard. Kuma slowly turns around thinking to himself-“This is a first.”-Donnie’s large six foot four body frame comes walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kuma makes his way to the kitchen where Donnie looks to be preparing a quick breakfast. Kuma says to Donnie-“Well aren’t you up early this morning.”-Donnie pokes his head out of the fridge to see Kuma and says sarcastically-“We have a woman in the house now…You wanna actually put on some clothes or just walk around naked all day? Haha”-Donnie actually wasn’t bothered by the way Kuma dressed but with Anna in the house now, he kind of felt like a protective father. Kuma then replied to Donnie sarcastically-“You know…naked doesn’t sound like a bad idea boss man hahaha.”-They both laughed a bit after and Donnie began to prepare them both a meal. Kuma looked at the preparation for two and said-“You eating for two now? I hope you aren’t pregnant…that’d suck haha.”-Donnie chuckled a bit and then replied with-“No smartass…you’re going to have your energy for training today in The Nano Chamber.”-Kuma: “Oh? So we are back to training now? It’s about time haha. The most action I’ve had all week was beating that Ryuzakii kick like a ragdoll.”-Donnie began to cook some eggs and raised a brow at what Kuma said. He had wondered about what Ryuzakii has been up to lately. He would have never guessed that he would fight someone like Kuma. Donnie asks-“Why would you fight someone who isn’t a fighter? Seems un-warrior like of you…to fight someone who is un-armed.”-Kuma laughs at Donnie talking about not being a fighter and says-“Well he must have got some training done while you were away. He isn’t that bad of a Chi user…He tried to use that Spartan Suit thing against me but that didn’t work out the way he wanted haha. He even had a cool little gun sword type deal thingy haha. He wasn’t half bad haha though he wasn’t that great either. You should look in on that.”-Donnie slowly nods his head and continues cooking some food. He is surprised to hear that Ryuzakii has learned Chi Augmentations. It made him wonder who he was going out to learn it from. As popular as Chi is, not many people are skilled enough to actually teach it. This would remain on Donnie’s mind for the rest of the day.- The art of Flight -Ten minutes after the start of cooking, Kuma and Donnie conversed some more before the food was finally finished. Some basic Bacon and Eggs for them to get through the morning training. The two quickly ate the food almost wasting no time to chew the food. After they finished the food, both men already knew what was next on the todo list…getting to The Nano Chamber…Donnie and Kuma walk back to the patio and prepare to take off. Kuma forges the Plasma Blasters and Repulser Boots as he prepared to lift off. The Vibranium metal hardens at a quicker pace now with all the work he has put in to becoming one with The Pada Virus. But then what caught his eye was that Donnie was not forging these creations. Kuma asked-“Aren’t you going to fly there?”-Donnie nods his head and says-“I shall.”-And at that moment a bright blue aura glow began to form around him. Kuma’s eyes open widely at the sight of this taking place. (http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs43/i/2009/135/1/7/Flame_Aura_by_PulseBoy.jpg) The aura burns around Donnie’s body and he acted as if it was just a second nature and part of him. It was as if he had already experienced this experience somewhere else. Kuma didn’t know how he was going to fly and waited to see how it will end up. Donnie then opened his palms out to face the floor and focused his Plasma Energy. His body would then lift into the skies with the Plasma Energy sending him high into the sky. Kuma smirked a bit and said-“This guy just doesn’t know when to quit does he…hahaha”-He then activated the Plasma Thrusters within his body and quickly followed behind Donnie. They’d fly up to speeds of 500mph within the skies. They sounded like rockets ripping through the air, not having a care in this world. They would both fly around each other making dog fight patterns as if they were a pair of F-17’s. Kuma speaks to Donnie through their Pada Virus technology-“So, is this the success of Dr.Kakaratto’s experiments?”-Donnie spins his body to face Kuma and says-“That’s right. It’s the next level to Pada Virus technology. You may one day hold this as well…if you prove you can handle such things.”-Kuma looks at Donnie still observing that blue flame like aura around his body. Within the next ten minutes, they reach the secret location of this Nano Chamber. The location of this Nano Chamber remained secret only to these two men. It hid in the cave of a mountain far from the living City. Nothing but wild animals and forest reside in this area of Japan. (http://www.xanth.de/alcott/pic_1993/back2.jpg) The only way to get in is to be able to reach fifty feet above the ground level…or you can just fly. Donnie and Kuma make their way inside of the Nano Chamber and once that door shuts behind them…the games begin. Preperations -Once they get inside of the Nano Chamber, the room is just a white empty void. A paradox between the real world…and virtual reality. Donnie goes into the side room where the food end equipment is held and everything seemed up to stock. Donnie then walked to the computer that runs the simulations and he asks Kuma-“Where shall we train today?”-Kuma walks around while stretching out and says-“Let’s try…The Polar Ice Caps.”-Donnie punched in the proper codes and the white void begins to change. (http://www.tony5m17h.net/MatrixCode.gif) The room begins to fill with numbers and code as it projects the image and real time effect of the Polar Ice Cap glaciers. The ground below them becomes ice and frozen water. The temperatures around them drop to negatives. And all the while, even a sky is created above them. The Virtual Reality effect would make it seem almost 100% to the actual place. (http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-7piJf1uPTo0/UFDcBpaIeII/AAAAAAAAAEg/LP0NTYyrRTw/s1600/glaciers.jpg) When they arrive to their new fighting area, the two men work their Pada Virus to put on the Nano Training attire that is suited best for this kind of training. Normal clothes are fine but while in this kind of training, things can get a little dicey. A blue Second skin like suit forms on their bodies as well as battle boots and gloves. Then last but not least the Armored top forges around their upper bodies. (http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/227/6/a/saiyan_armor_by_stitchking83-d4bn1ly.jpg) Once that had been completed, Donnie looks to Kuma and asks-“What level of gravity did we leave off at last time?”-Kuma thinks for a moment and says-“I believe it was fifty times Earth Gravity the last time we fought inside here.”-Donnie nods his head and actives the Gravity Changer to 50x Earth’s normal gravity. Upon activation, their feet would sink into the floor a few inches as the gravity weighted their bodies down immensely. Donnie grunts while laughing a bit and says-“Nothing like fifty times gravity to warm you up in the morning haha.”-Kuma: “Right.”-The two men then leap up and charge at each other with great speed, even with the gravity pull.- The Games Begin! -Both men meet in the middle and begin throwing punch after punch at each other. Their speeds almost invisible to the naked eye. Donnie throws left jabs and right crosses only to meet Kuma’s parries and slips. And Kuma would retaliate with lefts and rights of his own. He too swung and hit air. These two moved so fast that they moved around the glaciers like tops. Finally, Donnie lands a hit by sending his right knee into the gut of Kuma’s. This causes Kuma to bend over a bit and Donnie thrusts his right elbow down and cracks Kuma on the back of the neck. The impact causes Kuma to spit up saliva and groan a loud-“GAH!”-Donnie then grabs Kuma by the head and whiplashes him back down into the ice. The added gravity adds pressure to the throw and the Kuma’s body digs into the ice and creates a small crater. The Ice around the crater begins to crack a bit and Donnie takes note of it. Kuma rolls over and stands on his feet as Donnie stands a few feet away from him while in his Muay Thai stance. (http://s225.photobucket.com/user/GM123456/media/MTStance2.gif.html) Kuma then uses his speed and charges at Donnie. His speed move with so much force that the ice below him began to rise around his body like a vortex. And again the two of them go back and forth on throwing blows. Donnie this whole time has a smirk on his face as the punches and kicks zoom past his head. Kuma begins to grunt with his throws to signify that he is putting more strength behind these punches.- Kuma Strikes Back -As the two miss each other with numerous blows, Kuma makes his strike. Just as Donnie was able to make a connection with his knee, Kuma gets a hit in with his legs. As Donnie threw a right hand punch, Kuma tilted backwards into a backflip and cracked Donnie right under the chin. This sends Donnie flying into the sky with his head ricocheted back. Kuma lands on his feet and bursts into air like an image. The wind creates a gust of wind where he originally stood as his body would look to disappear from sight. Then suddenly, he re-appears above Donnie as he is still being lifted into the air. Kuma then smashes Donnie’s body with a Double Axe punch attack which is Kuma making one his fist-ball with his two hands and hitting the opponent. (http://thedaoofdragonball.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/double-axe-handle-vegetto-to-buu.jpg) This would send Donnie’s body crashing back into the ground at 100mph. The impact would send Donnie into the glacier with hard impact. The Ice creates a crater for his body to fill as he is sent into the ice. The impact creates a small smoke cloud from the powdered ice but Kuma is not finished with his attack. Kuma draws his Pada Virus to create the Palm blasters around his hands as he quickly charged his Plasma Energy. Two small blue orbs begin to form as he fires a barrage of ten Plasma Blasts. These ten Plasma Balls fly down at the impact point where Donnie had landed and quickly make contact into the Ice. He then puts both hands over his head as one medium sized Plasma ball is formed. One the ten balls make impact with the ice an accumulated ten small explosions appear through the glacier. The smoke raises into the sky and Kuma sends this medium sized Plasma Ball at the impact point of the Glacier. The medium sized Plasma Ball sores through the sky at 200mph and makes impact with the glacier almost instantly. This explosion is significantly bigger than the others as it causes the glacier to fall apart. The Ice caves in on itself with Donnie on the inside. The ice quickly disappears into the ocean and Donnie's body not to be seen. A few seconds later, Donnie’s body slowly rises out of the water. His suit looked a little bit torn on the left shoulder portion of his body but he looked at Kuma as if he felt nothing. His pain suppression gave him the durability to take these hits and feel the effects but have his outer attitude and appearance fool the opponent into thinking that he was perfectly fine. With the water dripping off his body, he looks at Kuma and asks sarcastically-“Is it my turn now?”- Sadistic Donnie -As the water drips from his body, Donnie focuses the Plasma Energy around his body once again. The blue flame like aura surrounds his body as Donnie is ready to go on the offensive. Donnie’s body would move within a flash as the image of his body still remains. Then within a blink of an eye, Donnie’s body is directly in front of Kuma’s. Donnie then elbows Kuma on the jaw and it causes Kuma to turn his head and spit up some blood. Donnie then executes a spinning back kick and his right leg and smashes it into Kuma’s right arm. Kuma grabs onto his arm with his free hand and while he does that, Donnie cpins around once more and sweeps Kuma off his feet. It would look like Kuma would just fall from the sky but Donnie grabs Kuma’s right leg and super tosses him into another nearby by glacier. Kuma’s body slides across the glacier and creates a scar in the ice. Donnie’s body then appears in front of Kuma, such amazing speed. Kuma gets on all fours and tries to get up but is only met with a Donnie kick to the gut. This sends Kuma back down to the ground. Donnie then turns around and begins to walk away. He brushes the wet hair of his Mohawk out of his face and then points his finger back at Kuma. With his finger pointed at Kuma, a bright blue orb forms on the tip of his finger and fires out a highly concentrated dose of Plasma Energy at Kuma. This is the Sniper Beam of Donnie’s arsenal of attacks. The beam makes contact with Kuma but instead of piercing through his body like a Sniper Beam normally would, this beam explodes on Kuma’s body and creates a huge cloud of fire and smoke. The wind blows Donnie’s body completely dry as the Ice quickly cracks below them. When the smoke clears Kuma slowly stands to his feet to show that his armor looked almost completely destroyed. Pieces of the Upper body armor had fallen off and his body suit has rips in it. Donnie stands in front of him as they both had shown a sign of damage in this fight. With a smirk on his face, Donnie asks-“Shall we continue?”-Kuma nods with a smile on his face as blood drips down from his lip. The two then continued their training for hours. Pushing each other to near death and pushing their abilities to new heights each time. Giving it all they had and more, these warrior’s aren’t satisfied until their bodies just can’t move anymore.- The Father-Daughter problems -After going at it like animals for hours, their bodies had been completely pushed to the limits. The times fifty gravity had did its job and worked them to their cores. The glaciers all around them had been destroyed by their sheer power and strength. Their armors were practically gone and all that remained was enough to cover their private areas. It looked like they were just wearing skin tight shorts. Both men floated in the sky, seeing is how there was nowhere else to stand. With blood coming out of his mouth, Donnie asks Kuma-“Hey…so what do you think of Anna?”-Kuma raised a brow at such an odd question during training and says-“Huh? What about her?”-He was still breathing deep breathes as his body had been exhausted but Donnie still says-“Well…I know you and after seeing her new body…I know you have at least looked at her ass at least…a hundred times already…”-Kuma’s eyes go wide at that statement and worst of it was…it was true.-“So it was just a look? Not like I’m trying to fuck her…that’s like…your daughter…”-Donnie smirked a bit an whipped the blood off his face-“That’s a shame…I probably would have let you date her. Haha”-Kuma: “Wait, really!?”-Donnie smirked even more as Kuma had walked right into that one. Donnie then clenched his hands into fists and began to focus the depleting amount of Plasma Energy that lies within him. He began to activate the Power Up effect.-“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”-He yelled out as his hair began to rise up. The water below them begin to rise up as well in little droplets, defying the laws of gravity. The clouds above them would begin to spiral in the sky and create “An eye” above where Donnie is floating.-“YYYAHHHHH!”-As he yelled out, his once bright blue flame aura exploded with a flame red. It was as if his body just surged with this red energy. Kuma squints his eyes and looks at Donnie’s face to see that he now had red hair. His eyebrows, Mohawk, and goatee even had become a dark red color. Even the eyes of Donnie’s just erupted with a blood red color. Kuma couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Donnie’s tattered old Nano Gear had re-forged and created The Second Skin Armor. A skin tight suit of red and black colors. This is not a new form but the original form of The Second Skin that The Pada Virus had granted Donnie. As the flame aura roared around his body, Donnie said to Kuma-“Let’s discuss my daughter further…”-Kuma clenched his fists together and said to himself-“I knew I should’ve kept my mouth shut…”-But as a warrior, Kuma wouldn’t just sit back and take a beating. And that is what Donnie was hoping that Kuma’s anger would be the reaction he gives. Kuma then charged at Donnie with all his might….and……..(CLIFFHANGER! Trollolol)- Category:ARK 4